


The End

by kathrikat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, see you all there, this is it, this is the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel are finally at the end of their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. The finale has not aired yet. I wanted to write one finale piece before I watched it. See you all there.

This is it. Everything they’ve done has lead them to this moment.

The twins stand beneath the fearamid. Neither acknowledges what’s on their mind. After all, time has been pretty weird since all this happened. But the both of them know. Mabel decides she has to say something.

“Today’s our birthday,”

She says it solemnly, like it’s going to be their last.

“I know.”

Dipper quickly retorts. Not because he doesn’t want it to be their birthday. He just never thought he’d be spend it in an apocalypse.

The two of them look ahead, share a glance with each other, and then look back at all of their friends and family. Soos, Waddles, _Stanley._

_Most_ would survive.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other once again. It holds everything they don’t and do know how to say to the other. Staring back up at the fearamid, Dipper intertwines his hand with Mabel’s.

This is it. This is the end.

And damn if they didn’t go down fighting.


End file.
